Trouble at the Tipton
by hypergirl92
Summary: A crossover of The Suite Life, That's so Raven and Hannah Montana. Please Read and Review.


**A.N-This is written by Mysticwaterfall and Hypergirl92.**

**This story is a crossover of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, That's so raven and Hannah Montana. We both actually have seen the crossover episode but this is a little different. We're not sure about couples but if you want any then tell us in a review.**

Chapter 1- Arrivals

---Cody's POV---

"Zack are you listening to me!" I yelled at Zack.

"What?" he said as he looked lazily at me, "Can't you see I'm busy doing h/w"

"Reading a comic doesn't count as h/w".

"What do you want anyway?"

"I just wanted to ask who you're taking to the Tipton Halloween dance"

"I'm not going"

"I heard Hannah Montana's coming to sing at the dance"

"Did I say I'm not going? I meant I'm going with Hannah Montana"

"But how, you don't know her?"

"When's she coming?"

"According to Maddie she's checking in to the Tipton today"

"Cool! I've got to get ready" Zack jumped off the couch and ran in to the bedroom.

_If only he could be this excited with his studies_

---Zack's POV---

I stepped out of my room with a new clean shirt and shorts. Now all I needed to do was turn on the _Zack charm._

I stepped in to the elevator and made my way down to the lobby. I ran out and quickly bumped into someone.

---Hannah's POV---

Lilly, Oliver and I had been swamped by the media on the way to the Tipton. I sighed.

_I guess I can't take a holiday anymore without the world wanting to know. Okay well I did come here to sing but I thought of it as a vacation too._

I was currently trying to get out of the lobby when I bumped into someone.

"Ouch", I said as I rubbed my head.

"Are you okay?" asked the person who I had ran in to.

"Yeah, do you live here?" I asked him.

"I sure do"

"Can you show me to my suite", I said in a sweet voice.

"For you, anything" he said as he lead myself, Lilly and Oliver to the elevator.

_Was that kid hitting on me?_

We made our way to our suite and he smiled.

"This is it", he said.

"Thanks", I said, "by the way I'm Hannah Montana and you are?"

"Zack", he replied.

"Well thanks Zack, do you want to hang around for a bit?" I asked him

"Sure", he said.

The suite was huge and had three separate beds and a kitchen and an ensuite and bla bla bla (A/n- it was fancy ok)

I jumped on the bed in the middle and claimed it was mine. Following my example, Lilly choose the one on my right and Oliver choose the one on my left. Zack sat on my bed.

"So…are you going to the Halloween dance?" Zack asked me.

"Yea I am. That's mainly why we came here but we also came here for a break"

"What about those two?" Zack said, nodding at Oliver and Lilly.

"Oh they're my two best friends"

"I'm Oliver" said Oliver

"I'm Lilly" said Lilly.

"Now what can we do around here for fun" asked Lilly.

Zack had a mischievous look on his face, "Well we could always play soccer in the lobby"

"We're allowed to do that?" Oliver said, "Isn't this like a five star hotel?"

"I'm sure Moseby wont mind" Zack said slyly.

---Cody's POV---

I saw Zack, Hannah Montana and her friends playing in the lobby. After I was introduced to Hannah Montana and got her autograph I joined in their game of 'soccor in the lobby'.

It was Hannah, Oliver and Lilly vs me and Zack but we were advantaged having played this game previously.

---Maddie's POV---

I was really tired after a double shift at the candy counter but I still had 15 more minutes to work. I sighed. London came up to me with a big smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked hoping she wouldn't answer.

"Well cause I'm rich!" she said and then paused, "And also because Raven Baxter my pen pal from Overseas is coming to visit"

"You have a pen pal?" I asked.

"Well usually I wouldn't bother but apparently she designs clothes!"

"Wow" I said sarcastically, well I was tired after all.

"She designed clothes for Donna Cabonna and I love Donna Cabonna's clothes"

"When's she coming?" I asked with more interest, Donna Cabonna was pretty famous.

"Today and she said she'd design me a costume for the Halloween dance. I'm sure that I'll win 'best Halloween costume' for sure". She said with starry eyes.

"Good for you" I said, now bored of the conversation.

"And don't worry Maddie I'm sure you'll win 'cheapest Halloween costume' she said.

"London!"

"What? it's true"

I sighed.

After my shift I noticed Mr. Moseby watching Zack, Hannah Montana and her friends playing soccer in the lobby. I walked up to Mr. Moseby.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" I asked.

"Well, he sighed, "Miss Montana and her friends have come a long way and I don't want to upset them but…this is all Zack's fault. Him and his twin Cody are always up to no good. Who else would have thought of something as absurd as Soccer in the lobby?!"

"True" I said, "but you shouldn't be so hard on him"

Mr. Moseby just nodded and walked away muttering something about breaking furniture and scaring guests away.

Just then, someone tripped at the front door. I ran up to help that person and saw it was a girl about my age and saw why she had tripped; she was carrying about 15 different shopping bags.

"Hi," I said as I helped her up, "I'm Maddie"

"Thanks for the help," she said, "and I'm Raven, Raven Baxter"

…

**A/n-It was ok right? Well send in a review and tell us your suggestions for what's going to happen next and if we choose your idea then we'll give you full credit. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
